harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan battles Erica and Allison
When it comes to being a mother, Joan Wentzel has a tough time of it, as she is dealing with her unrepentant daughter, Allison and her erstwhile ally/enemy Erica Harper in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: The Ritz-Carlton. In continuation from the last episode, Joan is on the other side of the door, shocking both Allison and Erica, who are united by their rejection by everyone else. JOAN: Allison, it seems to me that you never really seem to learn! ALLISON: You are an idiot, Mother! You think you can send me off to Utica and think I cannot get away from there? Yes, I got away from Utica and came here to Boston! And yes, Erica was the one who helped me to achieve it! ERICA: Yes, I did help her out! You think I would not let her be alone? ALLISON: At least, Erica gave some care about me! JOAN: You will be treated like lepers when I tell Michael, Michelle and everyone else what you did. You had best prepare for a WAR, both of you! ERICA: We will triumph! ALLISON: You made a huge mistake, Mother! JOAN: Wait and see, Allison, you underestimate me! ALLISON: Not so, Mother! JOAN: I promise you this, Allison, by the time this day is over, you will be out of Boston, and back in Utica, permanently! (Joan storms out, while Allison and Erica are in shock!) Scene Two: Dylan's townhouse. An hour after confronting Allison and Erica, Joan is over and she is talking to Dylan, Sheila and Allen. Joan is also holding little Derek on her lap. DYLAN: We kind of pieced it together that Allison and Erica had scared Derek. JOAN: They had no right to pull that on him. (She smoothes Derek's hair) Derek, sweetie, my daughter and your great aunt had no right to do what they did to you. DEREK (shyly): They really scared me bad. JOAN: They did, and I am here to put a stop to it. SHEILA: How are you going to do that? JOAN: Obviously moving Allison to Utica had no effect on Allison, because Erica had fixed it to bring her here. DYLAN: We did not know that. I had wondered what she had been up to. SHEILA: Aunt Wendy saw her at the bus terminal, and she had no idea of what she was doing. ALLEN: What I find weird is that Mother would come over to Boston, knowing what kind of trouble she is capable of. JOAN: That is the problem, Allen. Your mother is very uninhibited. She thinks nobody can stop her when she has something planned. ALLEN: Mother was notorious that way. JOAN: How Robert dealt with it, and Allison hiding her lies made it harder for him to deal with. I know Victoria always had her number. She is no fool. ALLEN: What do we do? SHEILA: I am sure Uncle Mike and my mother will be made to know about it. JOAN: Yes, I think so too. DYLAN: I will call Dad about it. He will want to know. (Enter Michael.) MICHAEL: I already heard. Aunt June called me. SHEILA: What do we do, Uncle Mike? MICHAEL: You leave it to me and Joan. (He picks up little Derek and hugs him, causing the little guy to giggle) We've got a plan that will put those two in their place! Scene Three: Diana Allerton's law office. The small storefront law office is along Charles Street. She has just opened it, and she is talking with her old friend, Sheila McAllister, who is also a practicing attorney. They are good friends. SHEILA: I am so glad to see another familiar face here in town. DIANA: So am I, Sheila. How do you like living here? SHEILA: It's great. I work for Camilla Abbott. DIANA: That is marvelous. SHEILA: Yes, I second chaired with her on a recent trial. She is impressive. I also do some pro bono work periodically. I was recently asked to be a guardian ad litem in family court. DIANA: That is splendid, Sheila. Nice to see you are doing some good. SHEILA: Yeah, it is. I do have a lot of issues dealing with pro bono sometimes. DIANA: Why is that? I would have thought you would have liked it. SHEILA: I do, Diana. I really do, but the cases. DIANA: I can sympathize, honey. I really do. I don't know if I could ever be a prosecutor here. SHEILA: I don't see why not. You were always excellent as a prosecutor. Remember when you nailed Jamie Bolton's attacker to the WALL in Marshall City? You were tailor made to be a prosecutor. DIANA: I do remember that. How is Jamie, by the way? SHEILA: He's fine. He and Craig moved from Marshall City some years ago. They now live in Los Angeles. Jamie works as a script writer, and does very well; Craig works as an attorney. Remember their wedding? DIANA: I do. Scott and Valerie raved about their wedding. It was one of the social events of the year. SHEILA: Yes, it was. The Harpers aren't slouches at huge social events either. DIANA: I hear that. I read about Adam and Dylan's marriage. That was a huge event. SHEILA: It was. Sharlene told me about it. So did Aja and Ashley. DIANA: Aja Dorrance and Ashley Webster live here now? I knew Ashley was a resident at Mass General, but I was not aware Aja was in town too. SHEILA: She is a student at Tufts University. She is going to the medical schooll there. DIANA: What about her mom, Liz? SHEILA: She called Sharlene. She lives here in Beacon Hill too. DIANA: That is excellent. What house did she buy? SHEILA: Samantha Bennett's old house. DIANA: That is fantastic. But hey, are you up for some lunch? We need to continue this, but I am starved. SHEILA: Indeed. And I know the perfect place. I saw this terrific mexican place over in Cambridge. Camilla actually suggested it. What do you think? DIANA: I am up for it. Let's go. (Sheila and Diana go to lunch.) Scene Four: Veronica and Adrienne Harper's home. Adrienne is taking care of the outside garden. June stops by and sees her niece in-law working on the gorgeous blooms. JUNE: Hello Adrienne, LOVE the blooms. ADRIENNE: Thank you, June. I always loved flowers. Even while I am working with politics, I love to grow flowers. (Enter Veronica) VERONICA: Hello Aunt June, how are you? JUNE: Things are well. I got into another argument with one of those biddies near me. She was screaming about me watching the Met, while her stupid Honey Boo Boo was on. ADRIENNE: Sounds like she is fixated on Honey Boo Boo. Annoying she is. VERONICA: I stopped by to ask her about some school bond issues; and she ripped into me and told me to NEVER interrupt her while she was watching TV. I swear, she is pure laziness! JUNE: Sounds like she is a pain. ADRIENNE: Too much of one, I am sure. So, what brings you here? JUNE: Michael called. It seems Erica is acting up again. She and Allison Wentzel are teaming up now. ADRIENNE: Oh dear God! I had heard rumors flying. VERONICA: What did they do? JUNE: According to Michael, Erica had Allison come from Utica; and then those two went to WBOS and Allison started to harass Jacqueline. Then they decided to scare little Derek. ADRIENNE: Derek? You mean, Dylan's Derek? VERONICA: Yes. Erica and Allison walked into Louisburg Square and threatened poor Derek. He was crying. ADRIENNE: She has gone too far. What does Michael have planned? JUNE: I don't know. All he has said is that he and Joan Wentzel are going to deal with them both. What they have planned, I have no idea. (Veronica and Adrienne drink in this information) Scene Five: Ritz-Carlton. A rattled Erica and Allison are still reeling from Joan's visit. ERICA: Now what do we do? ALLISON: I have no idea. Should we bolt from Boston? ERICA: What good would that do? Between my family and your mom, they would have us over a rail! ALLISON: What do we care?! The Harpers can't do a thing! ERICA (incensed): You dolt! That is MY family you are talking about! ALLISON: So? ERICA: You are lucky that I don't out and out tell my family what you did! ALLISON: I dare you! ERICA: You asked for it! Don't say I did not warn you! (Erica gets out her cell phone. She dials Michael's number) ALLISON: You can't be serious! ERICA: I am deadly serious! (puts her phone to her ear) Michael, I know you don't want to talk to me, but Allison is here! She was the one who started this whole thing in motion. She talked me into bringing her to Boston. (Allison groans while Erica spills the beans. She is sunk now) ALLISON: I will make you pay for this! ERICA (glaring at her): Shut up, you bitch! You sunk yourself! ALLISON: I will not let you do this to me! (Allison runs out the door. Erica is incensed. She talks to Michael.) ERICA: Michael, she has ran out the door. I am going after her! (Erica hangs up her phone, and pursues Allison!) Scene Six: Louisburg Square. Michael is arguing with Allison. Eileen Balducci is also out there, arguing with Allison. MICHAEL: You had to come back, when you were told not to! ALLISON: And what you think matters?! EILEEN: It does matter, given that Jacqueline is somewhat related to them! MICHAEL: You were warned not to come back, and you did not listen. What kind of conniving did you achieve to get here?! ALLISON: None of your damned business! MICHAEL: I think I WILL make it my business, Allison. And you know I will! ALLISON: Nobody would believe you! MICHAEL: You really are a stupid woman, Allison Wentzel! You think they would not believe a Harper over you?! ALLISON: You idiot! MICHAEL: I will protect my family away from you! ALLISON: I don't think so! (Over comes Erica!) ERICA: You bitch! You think you can make a fool of my family?! ALLISON: I don't give a damn if you are a Harper! ERICA: You had best care about it! I may have issues with my family, but I will be DAMNED if I let a whore like you sink us! ALLISON: A whore am I?! I would say what you are, but I don't think it would be appropriate for where we are! ERICA: It may well be, but you are nothing! LESS than nothing! ALLISON: Why you filthy BITCH! (A catfight erupts between the two wicked women!) MICHAEL: Enough of this! EILEEN: Allison, Erica! Stop this! ALLISON: NO! Not until Erica is put in her place! ERICA: Since when do you think you can put ME in your place, you scheming liar? (The two women are pulling hair, scratching and clawing. Wendy runs up to Michael) WENDY: What is going on here? MICHAEL: Erica and Allison are fighting! WENDY: I am calling the police on these two! (Wendy does exactly that, as the rest of the square's residents assemble to watch the fight between Erica and Allison) CARA: This is ridiculous! JOANNA: Classless! LIZ: So uncouth! DYLAN: They are making fools of themselves. VICTORIA: I have had enough of this! (Victoria marches to the two warring women and pulls them apart forcefully) ANYSSA: What is she doing? (Victoria whirls Erica around and slaps her across the face; then she does the same to Allison) VICTORIA: I will NOT let you do this to our families and making trouble here. Wendy called the police and they are on the way to haul you off. ERICA: You will pay for slapping me, you old bag! (Michael, mortified at what Erica said to Victoria, slaps her as well!) MICHAEL: You show some respect, Erica! How DARE you say that about Victoria?! VICTORIA: Don't worry, Michael. Erica has no respect, period, and she calling me an old bag isn't going to harm me. But Erica will find out I can do a LOT of harm to her! ERICA: Threats mean NOTHING to me! VICTORIA: You think I cannot handle a so-called bad ass like you?! I demolished Allison, and I can certainly destroy a guttersnipe like you! (The police come up and handcuff Allison and Erica. Both are taken away to the police station!) Scene Seven: The same place, Louisburg Square. After the fight. ANYSSA: That was disgusting! DYLAN: Without question. Derek, thankfully, was playing in his room and he did not have to see that fight. He is still scared of Erica and Allison. WENDY: Those two are horrid! (Enter Vivienne. She and Patricia were lunching at Hampshire House, in the same building as the Cheers bar, when Michael called Patricia.) PATRICIA: What happened? VIVIENNE: I heard there was a fight. WENDY: Yeah, there was. Erica and Allison. VIVIENNE: You're kidding me. They are back in town?! (Enter Joan) JOAN: Yes, she, with Erica's help, came to town in spite of the ban against her! VIVIENNE: Where are those two? VICTORIA: At the police station! The cops were called, and both of them were taken to jail! (Enter Lyla Ann and Laura Shaw. Lyla Ann is doing some legal work for Northeastern University, where Laura works as a field hockey coach.) LYLA ANN: What happened? LAURA: Looks like a war! VICTORIA: Another war between Erica and Allison! CARA (Sarcastically): They must have a revolving door at the jail for those two! JOANNA (smiling at the truth in her sister's words): It would seem that way. VIVIENNE: They have to be STOPPED! JOAN: And they will! (Joan has plans. The scene fades) Category:Episodes